


White Chocolate Mocha

by darksscience



Series: Milk Tea [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksscience/pseuds/darksscience
Summary: “Hey Tsukishima, I’m almost done. Can you stay and help me with the last few questions?”Tsukishima looks conflicted for a second. While he wants nothing more than to go home, a part of him unfortunately caves at the sincerity in Kageyama’s voice. He really wants to go home, shower, and go to bed, but it was hard to say no to Kageyama when he was trying to do his homework so earnestly. Eventually, hating himself for being so soft and easily swayed, Tsukishima drops his bag down on the bench and sits back down with a sigh.--------------Tsukishima is soft and helps tutor Kageyama.





	White Chocolate Mocha

The five of them were all crowded into one booth at a little coffee shop near Yachi’s apartment, since it was her idea for them to all study together. Two hours in however, the three of them have abandoned their own homework and are now tutoring Kageyama and Hinata. 

“I can't do another chemistry equation,” Hinata cries, burying his head in his hands. “One more and I think my head is going to explode.”

“Come on, one more, you're almost done,” Yamaguchi says gently. Since he was the one sitting across Hinata, he had been the one in charge of teaching him how to do chemistry. 

“You only have one more and you're done,” Yachi agrees. “Oh but you still have to do your math worksheet and your English homework.” 

At Hinata’s cries, Yachi starts apologizing profusely while trying to reassure him that they'll be there to help him out.

“At least Kageyama's not done either so I don't have to suffer alone,” Hinata leans his head on Kageyama's shoulder to emphasize his point. 

“Actually,” Yamaguchi points out, “I think Kageyama’s almost done. He just needs to finish the math worksheet he's working on.”

“Don't bother him,” Tsukishima warns, “he's almost done which means I can almost go home. Don't you dare make him lose focus or we'll be here until tomorrow.” 

“Oi shut up, I won't take that long,” Kageyama snaps. 

“Okay, how about you finish that last chemistry question then we can go,” Yachi tries to compromise. “We can help you with the rest tomorrow, yeah?”

Hinata reluctantly agreed and trudges through the final equation. When he finishes it, he slams his notebook close and throws his hands in the air, “Finally! I'm done, let's go guys.”

While Hinata stuffs his books into his bag, Kageyama doesn't make any move to pack up. “Hey let's go, Kageyama!” 

“You go ahead,” Kageyama tells him. “I'm almost done. I want to finish this before I go.”

Hinata's jaw nearly drops to the ground. Kageyama of all people? Wanting to stay and do more homework? Willingly? 

“Okay… then see you tomorrow at practice…”  


“You should study more when you get home too, Hinata. Takeda-sensei said you can't go to training camp if you fail the math test,” Yamaguchi reminds him. 

Hinata groans again, “I got it, I’ll start studying tomorrow! Anyway, bye Kageyama, see ya tomorrow at practice!” With a final wave, Hinata skips towards the door with Yachi chasing behind him. 

Yamaguchi stands next to the table intending to wait for Tsukishima to pack up so they can go home together. Kageyama however, surprises Yamaguchi with his request. 

“Hey Tsukishima, I’m almost done. Can you stay and help me with the last few questions?” 

Tsukishima looks conflicted for a second. While he wants nothing more than to go home, a part of him unfortunately caves at the sincerity in Kageyama’s voice. He really wants to go home, shower, and go to bed, but it was hard to say no to Kageyama when he was trying to do his homework so earnestly. Eventually, hating himself for being so soft and easily swayed, Tsukishima drops his bag down on the bench and sits back down with a sigh. “Go home first, Yamaguchi. I’ll go after he finishes the worksheet.” 

Yamaguchi shoots him a knowing smirk and nods, “Okay, see you later, Tsukki.” 

Tsukishima glares at him as he leaves but doesn’t say anything more, instead focusing his attention to the boy in front of him. Kageyama seemed to be struggling on a problem, judging by all the eraser bits and crumpled worksheet. 

“Here, stop. Use this formula first to solve for x, then use that to solve for the final answer,” Tsukishima suggests.

The frown on Kageyama’s face softens when he follows the suggestion. “Is this right?” he asks, rotating the sheet so Tsukishima can check his answer. 

Tsukishima just nods and hands the paper back to him. As Kageyama continues to work on the assignment, Tsukishima pulls out his own homework and finishes his remaining English homework. 

When he finishes his English homework, he glances at the questions on the math worksheet that Kageyama’s already finished. “You know, you’re not actually that bad at studying when you focus,” Tsukishima admits.

Not expecting a compliment, Kageyama looks up from the problem he was working on. 

“Where do you usually study?” Tsukishima asks.

“At my desk. Or on my bed, but I usually fall asleep when I do it on my bed,” Kageyama confesses. 

“That’s because your body is conditioned to sleep when you’re on your bed. Do you have a computer or laptop on your desk?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you watch volleyball videos on your computer?” 

“Yeah.” 

“So I’m guessing you get distracted when you study at your desk.” 

Kageyama opens his mouth to protest, but realizes he’s right. “Yeah,” he mumbles.

“Not surprised,” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “When you study in the club room, you’re probably focused on volleyball. Well, you’re always focused on volleyball. Maybe you just need a place to study.” 

Kageyama thinks about it and nods. “It helps when someone’s helping me study too, I guess. As long as it’s not Hinata.” 

“Obviously, you two probably just end up talking about volleyball. Anyway, I’m helping you now so hurry up and finish that worksheet.” 

Picking up his pencil, Kageyama continues to work through the remaining questions. Tsukishima on the other hand, having finished all his homework, pulls out his headphones, closes his eyes, and leans back into the seat. They sit in silence, save for the soft sounds of the few other customers chatting in the background. 

The setting sun coming through the window bathed the cafe in a soft golden hue. Kageyama working away at his math problems, and Tsukishima listening to his music, them sitting together without exchanging a word, it was nice. Tsukishima opened his eyes slightly to check on Kageyama’s progress, but instead he noticed the way the light reflected off Kageyama’s jet black hair, giving it a shiny effect. The sunlight also casted shadows under the hollows of his cheeks while highlighting his cheekbones. The trademark frown on his face seemed less severe in this light. 

As if he could sense Tsukishima staring, Kageyama looked up again. “Is there something on my face?” he asked, bringing a hand up to wipe his mouth. 

“No,” Tsukishima blurted out. “I was just checking to see how far you’ve gotten.” He hoped the heat in his face wasn’t noticeable. 

“Oh, I’m on the last one. Can you check over everything when I’m done this one?”

“Okay,” Tsukishima tried to say it casually, but his tone was missing its usual boredom or sarcasm. “I’m going to the washroom, finish it by the time I come back,” he tries to sound as nonchalant as he could.

As Tsukishima heads to the washroom in the back of the cafe, a waitress comes over to their table. “Is there anything else I can get you?” 

At first, Kageyama shakes his head, but then changes his mind and places an order. “Can I pay first?” 

“Of course,” the waitress smiles. Kageyama hands over a few crumpled bills and thanks her. 

When Tsukishima comes back, he finds that Kageyama really did finish the last question. It doesn’t take long for Tsukishima to look over everything luckily, since he was already monitoring most of Kageyama’s progress during their study session. “I think you made a slight calculation error here,” he points to one the questions at the bottom of the sheet. 

Once Kageyama corrects it, Tsukishima nods and hands it back to him. “Looks fine, can we go now?” 

“Yeah. Thank you, for helping me.” 

The thanks catches Tsukishima off guard. Back in first year, Kageyama sounded as if he would rather eat nails than ask Tsukishima for homework help. Tsukishima would’ve laughed and rejected him ten times over before finally agreeing to help. Now in third year, he’s still not completely used to the way they interact so easily… as if they were… friends.

“It’s nothing. We can’t go to training camp without our captain after all.” Now it’s Kageyama’s turn to blush, still not used to being called captain. 

“One white chocolate mocha!” the waitress places a white cup on the table suddenly. “Enjoy!” 

“Did you order this?” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, it’s for you, since you had to stay and help me,” Kageyama explains.

“Oh,” Tsukishima hadn’t expected this. 

“You don’t have to drink it. I mean, I should’ve asked you first, what you wanted to drink,” Kageyama realizes. But Tsukishima shakes his head. 

“No, it’s fine. I like it. Thanks.” God help him, his face felt like it was on fire, and the smile brightening up Kageyama’s face really didn’t help either. It was like a scene out of a shoujo manga, but he’d rather lie down on train tracks before he admitted Kageyama looked cute in the golden glow of the sun, or with that smile stretching across his face. 

“Okay, that’s good. I just thought, since you like sweet things… you’d like white chocolate.” 

The fact that Kageyama had noticed such a insignificant detail, that he had an inclination towards sweet things, made him to bury himself in a hole. “Yeah, I do like white chocolate, a lot,” Tsukishima says through his teeth. It was so much easier back in first year when they didn’t get along outside of volleyball. 

“I’ll treat you again next time, when we study together.” Next time. Kageyama was already thinking of a next time.

“You mean when I’m tutoring you again?” Why did he always have to ruin the moment with his sharp tongue. The guy literally bought him a drink and yet he had to reply like an asshole.

“Hey, you managed to finish your own homework too!” There it was. Their old banter. This was good, this was familiar. Tsukishima can handle this. What he couldn’t handle was a soft Kageyama, a friendly Kageyama. “Besides, it’s easier when you explain it.” It was nice while it lasted, Tsukishima was about to combust. 

“Jeez, I guess I have no choice then. But not every day,” If they did this every day, Tsukishima’s heart probably wouldn’t last. 

“Okay. sounds fair. Let’s go home,” Was Kageyama expecting them to walk home together too. He didn’t know if God was blessing him or cursing him. 

Without a word, the pick up their bags and walk out of the cafe. When they reach the intersection where they split up, Kageyama speaks first. “See you at practice tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, see you at practice.” Tsukishima turns around, ready to walk home, but a hand on his wrist stops him. 

“Tomorrow, same time okay? The math test is next week and I really need to pass,” Tsukishima doesn’t turn around, but nods. Kageyama lets go of his wrist. “Thanks.” 

Tsukishima doesn’t trust his voice so he settles for just waving as he walks off. When he gets home, he sees Yamaguchi waiting for him on the sofa. 

“Tsukki! You sure took your time,” Yamaguchi grins. 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima walks past him, placing the white cup on the kitchen table. 

“Did you get another drink? Didn’t you already get a drink earlier?” 

Tsukishima decides to ignore the question, but the smirk on Yamaguchi’s face irritates him. “I was thirsty.” 

“I bet you were,” Yamaguchi laughs.

“Oh my god, shut up,” Tsukishima glares at him, but Yamaguchi isn’t fazed. He nudges Yamaguchi out of the way and goes up to his room to change. Before going back down for dinner, he sends a text.

 **To: King**  
_I want to try the white chocolate milk tea next time._

A reply comes instantly.

**From: King**  
_Okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ٩(♡ε♡ )۶  
> tumblr: costco-hotdog.tumblr.com


End file.
